


Could Be Dangerous

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has always been easy to manipulate with that sentence. It would be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

_Could be dangerous._

That bloody sentence was going to be the death of him! In more was than one!

Was it possible to die of blue bullocks?

_Could be dangerous._

As usual, Sherlock said that and John came running. Every… bloody… time!

Not only were their lives in danger, but Sherlock was currently pressed against John in the most intimate of ways.

John exhaled slowly, trying to control his errant erection.

Sherlock's deep voice rumbled in his ear, "When we get home, we're going to take care of your problem. Probably for the rest of the evening."

John groaned. Tease.

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Checkout my other Sherlock fics!


End file.
